El valor de tu Amistad
by Meletea
Summary: -Escena Perdida- Harry y Ron realmente detestaban a Hermione. Ella era una sabelotodo insufrible, pero nunca la creyeron capaz de hacerlo. Romper las reglas, mentir... sólo por ellos...


**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que conozcan pertenece a nuestra Rowling.

**EL VALOR DE TU AMISTAD  
**

**

* * *

**

Hermione corrió furiosa por todos los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta llegar al corredor del séptimo piso y detenerse frente a la Dama Gorda.

—_Caput draconis_ —le dijo limpiándose bruscamente las lágrimas que rodeaban sus mejillas.

—¡Son unos estúpidos trolls! —gritó más para sí misma que para alguien más al entrar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor —. ¡No puedo creer que me hayan arrastrado hasta ese insulso "perro" y que ahora ni siquiera quieran tenerme cerca!

Subió velozmente hasta su habitación y procuró estar sola antes de comenzar a llorar profunda y lastimosamente.

—¡Encima que trato de evitar que Malfoy los insulte delante de todos, ese tonto de Ronald me dice que me aleje!

Ella no era nada para ellos, no significaba nada más que una molesta pesadilla difícil de soportar y, al parecer, esquivar. Se sentía desvanecer a medida que su llanto continuaba. ¿Por qué no la querían? ¿Por qué nadie disfrutaba de su compañía? Tantos años en soledad habían estado torturándola, sin sentir el calor de una amistad durante toda su infancia como _muggle_. Y cuando finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de empezar de cero conociendo gente nueva que no tuviera prejuicios con ella, ¡vuelve a fallar!

—Yo _so-soy_ la mejor, _de-debe_ ser por eso —se consoló hipando, aunque sabía perfectamente que esa no era la razón del rechazo que provocaba en los demás —. Ese tonto de _Ro-Ronald_… ya verá lo que es _bu-bueno_.

Hermione buscaba desesperadamente la amistad del pelirrojo y del moreno. Podía sentir una química especial que la atraía hacia los dos chicos, pero ellos no demostraban sentir lo mismo. Jamás fue hábil para hablar con las mujeres, ¡mucho menos para hacerlo con los muchachos! Se sentía tan vacía por dentro sin que nadie pudiera entender su sufrimiento, que buscaba consuelo en los libros. Ellos jamás le fallarían, jamás la dejarían sola… En ellos sí podía confiar.

Enjugó sus lágrimas con la manga de la túnica y tomó _'El libro reglamentario de hechizos' _de Miranda Goshawk, y comenzó a hojearlo intensamente.

De repente, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose la distrajo y vio entrar a Parvati Patil, una niña de su mismo año con rasgos hindúes, y a la mejor amiga de aquella, Lavender Brown, quien tenía un hermoso cabello rubio lacio y parecía ser una de las chicas mas bonitas de la escuela.

—¿Sigues estudiando _Hermy_….? —rió burlona la rubia—. ¿Sigues empeñada en convertirte en la niña más fastidiosa del mundo mágico?

Ésta vez las risas de las dos chicas hicieron eco en las paredes.

—Por lo menos mi pergamino de Pociones es el que más a gustado al profesor Snape, y no necesité pedirle a ningún chico que lo hiciera por mí. No como otras… —les contestó, mirándolas desafiante.

Antes de que las dos amigas pudieran continuar la discusión, la castaña tomó su libro y se dirigió hacia la puerta para bajar a la Sala Común. Aún furiosa por los insultos de las chicas, abrió temblorosamente el libro para continuar con su lectura sentada en su sillón favorito.

No podía dejarse llevar por los sentimientos que la invadían. ¿Quién necesitaba una amistad? Después de todo, a lo único que te ayudaban los amigos era a volverte cada vez más y más irresponsable. Muchos ejemplos tenía a su alrededor, Parvati y Lavender, Seamus y Dean, Harry y Ron, y el peor de todos los casos, Fred y George Weasley. ¿Para que mezclarse con esa clase de gente? Ella lo tenía todo. No necesitaba a nadie más.

Hermione suspiró y fijó la vista en las cálidas llamas provenientes de la chimenea que inundaban a la habitación con una luz muy tenue y apagada, tiñendo de rojo cada rincón al que llegaba a alumbrar.

Sus pensamientos se distorsionaron. Ella era la mejor, a nadie cabía duda de ello; era la mejor bruja de todos y ningún hechizo podría robarle la gloria. Pero no le bastaba que sólo lo supieran, no… Debía demostrarlo, lucirse a cada paso que daba. Se sentía demasiado orgullosa de ser hija de _muggles_ y aún así, superar en todos —todos— los hechizos a sus compañeros de clase, quienes habían convivido con la magia desde que vinieron al mundo. Ella era especial, lo sabía… y estaba destinada a grandes cosas.

Sin embargo, los necesitaba; deseaba con todo su ser un alma que la acompañara en el recorrido de la vida. Esa soledad era inaguantable para cualquiera que la sufriera, y al pensaren ello, nuevamente las lágrimas amenazaron con resbalar de sus ojos.

—¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien? —le dijo un chico de hermosos ojos esmeralda, que la miraba algo preocupado—. ¿Qué te sucede?

La castaña escondió su rostro entre su túnica y le dio la espalda. Aparentaba estar muy enfadada con ellos porque quería evitar que notaran la real fuente de sus penas.

—Déjala Harry, seguramente no entiende como realizar un hechizo. Es la única razón por la que ella lloraría —se burló irónicamente su acompañante pelirrojo al notar el libro que Hermione sostenía en sus manos.

Una mezcla de furia y dolor se apoderaron de la castaña, quien se levantó bruscamente del sillón, tirando el libro al piso y enfrentándose a los dos chicos. Les miró fijamente a ambos concentrándose en todo el odio que sentía en ese momento.

—El único que no puede realizar hechizos aquí, eres tú. ¿O es que alguna vez haz realizado alguno y nunca lo dijiste? Viviendo durante toda tu vida conociendo la naturaleza de tu condición… es algo patético, ¿No lo crees? —le contestó a Ron, que quedó impávido al oír las palabras de la chica. Jamás la había visto tan enfurecida —. Por el contrario, yo puedo realizar cualquier hechizo que me proponga y soy reconocida por los maestros por mi rectitud ante las reglas. No necesito convertirme en el elfo doméstico del Niño-Que-Vivió para que sepan que existo.

Y sin decir más, tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a salir de la Sala Común. Harry y Ron se miraron desorientados.

—Es insoportable. No entiendo por que le preguntaste cómo estaba —reprochó el pelirrojo ante la huida de Hermione.

—No lo sé. Igual, no creo que después de lo que te dijo quiera volver a hablarnos alguna vez.

—Mejor, que siga así entonces —bromeó Ron, causando una disimulada sonrisa en su amigo.

Al llegar a su habitación, Hermione se desplomó sobre la cama y lloró desconsoladamente. ¿Cómo pudo decirles eso? ¿Cómo había podido ser tan cruel? ¿Cómo podía pretender que alguien deseara ser su amiga después de ese comportamiento?

—¡Basta! —se enfadó consigo misma—. No dije nada que no sea verdad. Además, él me provocó. ¿Quién se cree que es ese insulso pelirrojo?

—¿Un Weasley? —contestó Parvati. La castaña recién entonces notó que había estado hablando en voz alta—. Él no tiene la culpa de tratarte así, la verdad es que te lo mereces. Creo que esta vez te excediste, Hermione. Lo escuchamos todo y realmente no entiendo como puedes ser tan soberbia.

—¿Para qué te esfuerzas, Parvati? Todavía sigue siendo un enigma para mí como es que se encuentra aquí en Gryffindor —se incluyó en la conversación Lavender.

—Si tan orgullosa estás de tus conocimientos, creo que hubieras quedado mejor en Ravenclaw —razonó Parvati, acompañando a su amiga.

—O en Slytherin… —finalizó la rubia antes de voltear al otro lado de la cama y taparse completamente con las sábanas.

Ante este último comentario, Hermione pareció comprender. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ella no era así y no quería comportarse de esa forma. Realmente se sentía insoportable, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. ¿Tendría que deshacerse de todos sus conocimientos para ser aceptada? ¡Ni mucho menos! Jamás cedería ante tal situación, pero debía encontrar una respuesta.

—El león... es el símbolo del orgullo —susurró débilmente, y sumergida en esos nuevos pensamientos, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Al despertar, su mente le había dado una nueva y brillante idea: ayudaría a Harry y a Ron a pasar todos sus exámenes. Quizá de esa forma sería más aceptada… o al menos podrían depender de ella para hacer los deberes.

—Si no quieren que esté cerca de ellos, no lo estaré. Pero no podrán evitar hablarme en clase, siempre necesitan de mi ayuda en ellas.

Pasaron varios días hasta que la oportunidad perfecta se presentó ante ella: debía hacer pareja con Ron en la clase del Profesor Flitwick. Estaba demasiado emocionada. ¡Al fin podría demostrarles que era realmente necesaria y que podían confiar plenamente en ella!

En el momento en que ambos se sentaron juntos, sintió una ligera punzada en el corazón y su respiración se agitó más de lo debido; obviamente producto de la emoción que sentía al poder demostrarse útil —o al menos eso creía— ante el chico que extrañamente la despreciaba con más ahínco que Harry.

Sin embargo, no se mostró más simpática. Al contrario, intentó disimular su felicidad aparentando estar todavía muy enojada con ellos debido a la discusión que habían tenido el día en que Harry recibió su Nimbus 2000.

—No olviden el movimiento de muñeca que practicamos. Es casi tan importante cómo la pronunciación bien clara del hechizo —dijo en voz alta el profesor —. Y bien… ¡comiencen!

—Hazlo tú primero. A mi me saldrá enseguida y no quiero opacarte —Hermione se arrepintió demasiado después de pronunciar esas palabras; realmente le costaba horrores controlarse.

—Disculpa, señorita perfecta, pero creo saber cómo hacer un tonto hechizo de levitación —le contestó Ron con una incontenible expresión de desagrado.

—_Wingardium leviosa _—espetó con confianza, pero la pluma no reaccionó—. ¡_Wingardium leviosa_! —gritó con más fuerza el menor de los Weasley, quien miró furiosamente a Hermione.

—No muevas tanto la varita, Ronald —le interrumpió ella, tranquilamente.

—¡Déjame tranquilo! —contestó él y volvió a intentarlo.

La pluma se agitó levemente, pero enseguida volvió a su estado de reposo. Hermione puso cara de reprobación y en el momento en que iba a corregirle nuevamente, la pluma de Seamus y Harry comenzó a arder en llamas.

Después de varios intentos más, los chicos pudieron controlar el pequeño incendio, y Ron volvió a intentar el conjuro. Se sentía demasiado impotente y tenía que demostrarle a la insufrible sabelotodo que él podía ser tan bueno como ella.

—¡_Wingardium leviosa_! —gritó intensamente, agitando sus largos brazos como un molino.

—Lo estás diciendo mal —Hermione volvió a reñirlo—. Es _Win-gar-dium levi-o-sa_, pronuncia _'gar' _más claro y más largo.

—Dilo, tú, entonces, si eres tan inteligente —le contestó Ron con rabia. Realmente ya no la soportaba más.

Hermione se arremangó las mangas de su túnica, agitó la varita y dijo las palabras mágicas. La pluma se elevó del pupitre y llegó hasta más de un metro por encima de sus cabezas.

—¡Oh, bien hecho! —gritó el profesor Flitwick, aplaudiendo—. ¡Mirad, Hermione Granger lo ha conseguido!

—¿Lo ves? —dijo la castaña en tono airoso y superado—. Solo debías hacerlo como te dije y…

—¿Convertirme en alguien como tú? No gracias —interrumpió Ron, ofendido, y se retiró del salón tomando a Harry por el brazo. Parecía estar de muy mal humor.

Hermione no entendía que era lo que lo había enfadado tanto. ¡Solamente había intentado ayudarle! Las palabras del pelirrojo le habían lastimado e, intentando razonar, llegó a la conclusión de que la culpa había sido sólo de él. ¡No podía evitar ser perfecta y realizar estupendamente cada hechizo que pretendía! Y por supuesto, no iba a cambiar el talento o el prestigio ganado para con los profesores por ninguna amistad. Pero había decidido poner punto final a esa insalubre relación y disculparse con él apenas estén solos.

Juntó cuidadosamente sus libros y salió por el pasillo para dirigirse a la biblioteca. Tenía que buscar un ejemplar de _'Teoría Mágica' _de Adalbert Waffing para realizar un pergamino especial; ahora debía ocuparse de los asuntos realmente importantes, después de todo, tenía mucho que estudiar.

De repente, sin esperarlo, vio delante de ella a Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus y Dean Thomas que hablaban susurrándose entre ellos, y la curiosidad le asaltó.

Se acercó discretamente a los chicos para escuchar la conversación y le sorprendió a por mayores lo que le oyó decir a una voz muy familiar.

—No es raro que nadie la aguante —Ron parecía estar alardeando—. Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio.

Una punzada de dolor se apoderó de su pecho y las lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos de una manera instantánea. Ella sabía que Ron la humillaba periódicamente, pero el escucharlo fue comprender que realmente la querían lejos de su vida, lo más lejos posible. ¡Y ella que había pretendido disculparse con él! Intentó disimular su dolor, pero no pudo detener sus lágrimas; y en un arranque de furia, chocó con su hombro al pelirrojo que la había ofendido antes de empezar a correr por el pasillo.

Después de pasear frenéticamente por unos instantes, frenó en seco enjugándose las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica. No podía ir a la biblioteca ya que concentrase para estudiar en un momento así sería trabajoso y además, molestaría a los otros con sus suspiros y sollozos. Se sentía desvanecer y decidió ir a dejar sus cosas a la Sala Común.

Una vez en la habitación, se debatió entre ir o no ir a la clase de Transformaciones que seguía en el cronograma. No quería fallar en su asistencia perfecta, y mucho menos quedar mal con su profesora favorita, Minerva McGonagall, pero no podría soportar ver la cara de placer de Harry y Ron al notarla destruida. Fue por esto que prefirió —muy a su pesar— quedarse en cama el resto del día.

—Tiene razón —se decía angustiosamente—. Soy insoportable —Y luego de varios minutos de dolor, cayó rendida ante el sueño.

Después de unas dos horas de dormir profundamente, la despertó la voz de una de sus compañeras de cuarto.

—¿Haz visto como Trevor saltó a la cara de Hannah Abbott? —dijo la rubia riendo estruendosamente.

—¡Sí! —la acompañó la otra niña, Parvati —. De todos modos, lo mejor de la clase fue el castigo que recibió Neville por dejar a su sapo suelto —Volvieron a reír.

Todavía estaban entre risitas tontas cuando las chicas se percataron de que había lágrimas surcando el rostro de la castaña.

—¡Oh! Hermione, ¿por qué no fuiste a la clase? —preguntó la morena, algo compungida al notar la cara hinchada de la castaña.

—No me sentía muy bien —contestó ella, escondiendo su rostro entre las sábanas.

—¿Segura que no te sucede nada más? Porque parece cómo si hubieses estado llorando… ¿verdad? —Lavender miró preocupada a su mejor amiga, y se acercó a la cama de la Hermione.

—No es nada. Estoy bien. —contestó, hipando, la chica.

La rubia y la morena se sentaron sobre la cama y acariciaron el cabello revuelto de Hermione, en clara señal de compasión, pero en ese momento lo único que ella deseaba era estar sola.

—Déjenme tranquila, váyanse —dijo agriamente, alejando las manos de las dos chicas.

—Pues, esta es nuestra habitación. Y te guste o no, tenemos derecho a estar aquí —contestó Lavender, volviendo al tono hostil con el que se hablaban generalmente.

—Además, tenemos que bajar a la cena de Halloween. ¿O no piensas venir?... —secundó Parvati.

—No, y la verdad preferiría estar sola. Me parece que me voy a ir al baño. No me siento muy bien.

Y sin decir más, salió del cuarto dejando algo preocupadas a sus dos compañeras.

Después de bajar varias escaleras, llegó al corredor del segundo piso, y se instaló en el baño para reflexionar tristemente sobre lo que había sucedido horas antes.

—Realmente soy desesperante. ¡¿Por qué no puedo mantener mi boca cerrada? —Hermione parecía demasiado desolada—. Quizás, si no fuera tan ostentosa, podría entablar amistad con alguien.

De repente, un olor nauseabundo y un ruido seco la alejaron de sus pensamientos. Levantó la mirada lenta y cautelosamente, y observó ante ella un horroroso trol de la montaña. Gritó desesperadamente y corrió hacia la puerta, pero no podía salir por ella: estaba cerrada. Intentó ocultarse, pero el estúpido trol destrozó varios cubículos y Hermione se paralizó del miedo.

En ese instante, Harry y Ron entraron y se enfrentaron valientemente contra el enorme rival. Ella no pudo reaccionar y observó atentamente la pelea hasta que, por suerte, los chicos derribaron al asqueroso monstruo. Aún no acaba de asimilar todo lo ocurrido, pero se sintió enormemente agradecida de que ambos la hallaran justo a tiempo.

—¿Está... muerto? —preguntó tímidamente, como quien se encuentra castigado y pide permiso para salir a jugar.

—No lo creo —dijo Harry—. Supongo que está desmayado.

Un súbito portazo y fuertes pisadas hicieron que los tres se sobresaltaran. No se habían dado cuenta de todo el ruido que habían hecho pero, por supuesto, abajo debían haber oído los golpes y los gruñidos del trol.

Un momento después, la profesora McGonagall entraba apresuradamente en la habitación, seguida por Snape y Quirrell, que cerraban la marcha. Quirrell dirigió una mirada al monstruo, se le escapó un gemido y se dejó caer en un inodoro, apretándose el pecho.

Snape se inclinó sobre el trol. La profesora McGonagall miraba a Ron y a Harry. Nunca la habían visto tan enfadada: tenía los labios blancos y Hermione presintió, asustada, que su profesora favorita iba a ensañarse con los dos chicos.

—¿En qué estaban pensando, por todos los cielos? —dijo la profesora McGonagall, con una furia helada. Harry miró a Ron, todavía con la varita levantada—. Tienen suerte de que no los haya matado. ¿Por qué no estaban en los dormitorios?

La castaña estaba petrificada. ¿Qué podría hacer? Por un lado debía demostrar gratitud a los dos chicos, que a pesar de todas las peleas que habían tenido, no dudaron en —por poco— sacrificarse por ella. Pero por el otro… sus profesores, sus estudios, su expediente… todo caería en picada si los salvaba. Tenía que decidir: o la soberbia que se apoderaba de ella al continuar como la primera de la clase, siempre perfecta e impecable, humillando a cualquiera que pretendiera sacarle el puesto, o la redención. Jamás se perdonaría por esto…

—Por favor, profesora McGonagall... me estaban buscando a mí.

—¡Hermione Granger!

Hermione finalmente se había puesto de pie.

—Vine a buscar al trol porque yo... yo pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema.

Ron dejó caer su varita. ¿Hermione Granger diciendo una mentira a su profesora?

—Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta. Harry le clavó su varita en la nariz y Ron lo hizo golpearse con su propio bastón. No tuvieron tiempo de ir a buscar ayuda. Estaba a punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron.

Harry y Ron trataron de no poner cara de asombro.

—Bueno... en ese caso —dijo la profesora McGonagall, contemplando a los tres niños—... Hermione Granger; estoy muy decepcionada. ¿Cómo creías que ibas a derrotar a un trol gigante tú sola?

Hermione bajó la cabeza, había renunciado a todo por salvarles, ella era la última persona que haría algo contra las reglas y allí estaba, fingiendo una infracción para librarlos del problema.

—Hermione Granger, por esto Gryffindor perderá cinco puntos —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Estoy muy desilusionada por tu conducta. Si no te ha hecho daño, mejor que vuelvas a la torre de Gryffindor. Los alumnos están terminando la fiesta en sus casas.

Hermione se marchó y subió a la Sala Común, corriendo velozmente. Se sentía extrañamente orgullosa de sí misma; no era la clase de honra que experimentaba al recibir merito por sus estudios, no. Era diferente, sentía su alma liberada y no podía desdibujar la sonrisa que se había instalado en su rostro. Al pasar a través del cuadro de la Señora Gorda, decidió esperar a que los mejores amigos regresaran. Necesitaba verlos antes de ir a la cama.

La Sala Común estaba llena de gente y ruidos. Todos comían lo que les habían subido. Pero al llegar Ron y Harry, sin embargo, notaron que Hermione estaba sola, cerca de la puerta, esperándolos. Se produjo una pausa muy incómoda. Luego, sin mirarse, la chica murmuró «_Gracias_» y los tres corrieron a buscar platos para comer juntos.

Lo había logrado… la gratitud que el trío sentía era inmensa, y la chica dudó que, de allí en más, volviera a sentirse sola.


End file.
